creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Wiadomości od administratorów/@comment-24952299-20140905124105/@comment-17752208-20140909153922
EcstasyDarks napisał(a): TheGardenPL napisał(a): Witam. Wątpię, żeby ktoś mnie znał, bo na tej wiki staram się nie rzucać w oczy, czasem coś poedytuję lub pogadam na czacie. Działam od października zeszłego roku, czyli niedługo będzie rok jak dołączyłem. Pamiętam czasy, kiedy to Pan Cube był administratorem tej wiki. Dzięki niemu panował porządek, nikt nie niszczył past a trolle byli natychmiastowo usuwani. Past przybywało, coraz więcej użytkowników się rejestrowało a nawet kiepściutkie pasty zostawały, bo dzięki userom były rozwijane i poprawiane (niektóre były potem nawet creepypastami miesiąca). Potem zdarzył mi się miesięczny przestój, bo straciłem komputer. Wróciłem po tym czasie na wiki, i przecieram oczy ze zdumienia. Nikogo na czacie, ostatnia edycja 2 dni temu no to o co kaman. Było tak chyba kilka dni. Potem już nie wchodziłem na wiki regularnie, bo po co. Zazwyczaj wbijałem tylko na przeczytaniu parę past i zaraz uciekałem. Po jakimś czasie ponownie odwiedziłem wiki. Ktoś był na czacie, jakieś edycje były, to się ucieszyłem, że wiki odżyła. Na czacie się dowiedziałem, że teraz adminem jest nasza szanowna ED. Wiedziałem że coś jest nie tak. Cube by tak sobie nie oddał adma byle komu. Bo ED to jest byle kto. Odkąd jest administratorką tej wiki, wszystko zmieniło się na gorsze. Pasty były psute na potęgę, wchodziły w życie ustawy śmieciowe, bo komuś coś przeszkadza i zaraz musi być usunięte. Jak pasta była zła, to ją wywalano a nie poprawiano jak kiedyś. Na czacie jakieś gimby rozmiawiały o niewiadomo czym. I jeszcze ta mega skromność ED. "Wasza najaktywniejsza administratorka". Nie zdziwię się, jeśli zobaczę tą wiki do końca roku martwą. Jeżeli ED wykańcza tą wiki jak Tusk Polskę, to ja dziękuję bardzo. Ja nie po to dołączałem do tej wiki źeby patrzeć, jak mijają jej czasy świetności i obraca się w ruinę. Luzerka ma rację, trzeba ratować co się da i szykować rebelię, bo szerzy się idiotyzm, samolubstwo i głupota ludzka, które psują tą wiki. Nie chcę się dłużej przyglądać nieudolnym rządom ED i psuciu wiki. Jeżeli i tobie na tym zależy, przekaż tą wiadomość dalej i pokaż, że tobie los tej wiki niejest obojętny. Na przełomie maja-czerwca, kiedy wszystko zostało nagle zrzucone na mnie może i faktycznie było ciężko, jednak z czasem jest naprawdę coraz lepiej. Dzięki pomocy niektórym użytkownikom chociażby Centrum Społeczności sytuacja na CPW ulega cały czas poprawie. Nie wiem, z której strony moje rządy są nieudolne. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę zmianę społeczności wiki, zmianę powstałą w ich zachowaniu a nie cały czas zwalać winę "bo to wina administratora". Nie ukrywam, że jestem gorszym administratorem niż Cube, jednak nikt nigdy nie będzie idealny. Nic co ustanowiłam nie było, jak to nazwałeś, "ustawą śmieciową". Nie jestem jedyną, której pasty skierowane na np. jedny temat, ciągle powtarzany przez wszystkich do okoła (przypuścmy *wstaw nazwę* the Killer zaginiony odcinek nawiedzona gra minecraft.jpgexeavi) się przejadły. Tak samo jest z trollpastami. FFS, nożesz kurde, to jest Creepypasta Wiki, nie Trollpasta Wiki - ludzie tu wchodzą by przeczytać coś, no nie wiem, może w jakiś sposób strasznego a nie cholernie głupiego. Ah, jeśli chodzi o tą "skromność"... to nie ja ustawiałam wiadomość powitalną, nawet jej nigdy w życiu nie dotykałam. O ile dobrze się domyślam została ona taka ustawiona przez Cube'a, proszę mi tego nie wypominać. Od pewnego czasu robię wszystko co społeczność chce, żebym zrobiła - mimo to i tak lecą hejty, bóg jedyny wie za co. Nie popieram usuwania wszystkich past, które się tutaj znajdują aczkolwiek niektóre są na tak zaniżonym poziomie, że nawet poprawa najlepszych użytkowników by wiele nie wniosła. Obecnie wszelakie wandalizmy są usuwane natychmiastowo po zauważeniu (w sumie tak jest... od paru miesięcy), ruszył także Abuse Filter. Jedyne czego brakuje to porządnych rollbacków, jednak jak na razie nie zauważyłam nikogo kto by o owe uprawnienia prosił, o co więc chodzi? Na minus twojej wypowiedzi wychodzi również to, że napisałeś ją kiedy jest już DOBRZE. Tak, obecnie na tej wiki jest dobrze. Trzeba było takie coś napisać w maju-czerwcu, byłoby to wtedy o wiele bardziej adekwatne (nie ukrywam, że okres maj-czerwiec był dla mnie porażką w "karierze" administratorskiej na tej wiki). No, a mi z oczu parada czołgów wyjeżdża. Te killery i pliki - ok, popieram w 200%. Śmieciowe trollpasty - jeszcze bardziej popieram. Ale czat sam z siebie nie pustoszeje, a pasty same z siebie się nie psują. A ja też nie mam czasu żeby patrzeć czy moje pasty są nieruszone. Inni pewnie też. Chodzi mi o to że skupiasz się na mało ważnych szczegółach. Takie np. fanfiki MLP. Jak już są, to zostaw, ja na przykład Rainbow Factrory czy Na zawsze wierna czytałem z zadowoleniem, mimo że jakimś fanem kucyków WTEDY nie byłem. Ja tam był prosił o jakieś pytanie użytkowników co im się nie podoba, bo taki statystyczny user lepiej wie co na wiki jest bardziej głupiego. Ktoś rzuca hasło - "Przydała by się kategoria Fanfiki Użytkowników" - oceniasz pomysł i wcielasz go w życie lub argumentujesz czemu nie. Szybkie zamykanie wątków kiedy sprawa jest niewyjaśniona - pomijam. Ja sam zastanawiałem się, czy zamiast narzekać, złożyc podanie o rollbacka, ale sęk w tym że od dłuższego czasu nie mam kompa a z fona to niewiele zdziałam.